Building Your Bridges
by ConvertingCriminals
Summary: Over all, they were a family, a family of super heroes, an unwanted ex-villain, and some colleagues who go by the names of 'agent', but, somehow, it all fell into place. - - Super family;; Tony/Steve, Clint/Bruce, Future Thor/Loki Undecided .
1. Lets get typical

**Building Your Bridges **

This is an after Avengers fic inspired by the Super family Gif sets from Tumblr (So peter - Spider-Man - is the Andrew Garfield version).

I have a feeling this will be a long fic, so if your in for the ride then I hope you enjoy!

Also; Unbeta'd at the moment so apologies until I can get it sorted.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE AVENGERS**

Prologue

There were a few things that Steve and Tony wouldn't change for the world. They had a loving relationship, a son, and a mass of unruly colleagues and friends with problems that arrive in swarms.

Putting it simply it wasn't quite what was written on the tin.

Their relationship, for one, was not always the most stable. In fact, they couldn't really call it a relationship in the beginning – it was more like a lot of sexual frustration, on Steve's part, and wanting dominance, on Tony's. It wasn't until a year after the Avengers were assembled that they became serious, per say, settling most of their differences in personality aside and ending up where they were now.

Their son, Peter, was their world. Neither of them knew what they would do if anything were to happen to him. He came into their lives at the tender age of 8 – adopted of course - and they had enjoyed every minute of it. Even if Tony complained about the amount of toys and paper he found in his workshop Steve knew that Tony kept all the drawings Peter left lying around of their family in his top desk drawer, and whenever he was having a rough day he'd give them a brief look before continuing on.

Problems with Pepper arose first. She always knew her and Tony would not last and always kept her distance. It was heartbreaking to see her without her happy ending but nevertheless she accepted the hand fate had dealt her, and continued to watch and help Tony whenever he asked.

Loki was the second problem that they encountered. After the events following the Avengers there had been no word from Thor or his brother - until a few years ago. Without warning, the asgardians just reappeared on the radar. Loki became more and more of a complicated problem than just world dominance. When they first arrived back on earth it seemed Loki had very little memory of the past events – whether it was part of his punishment or he had suppressed his own memories they did not know – and none of his original magic or godly powers. Or, maybe, the little god of trickery was merely playing yet another game. Either way, they tried to accept him as Thor's brother without triggering any buried memories.

The third problem was a whole other story. It wasn't so much a problem rather than a constant repetition of their daily lives. It was all round, all close, and it included every Avenger and everybody involved. They were all so different, friends and lovers, and yet hardly any of them seemed satisfied – Aside from Tony and Steve, that was. Thor and Jane had been progressing slowly since he arrived with Loki; he had stayed for the majority of the time, only slipping back to Asgard for checkups. Coulson and Fury were exactly the same as before; work, work, work. Both Natasha and Clint had settled down individually, keeping to the more heavy line of work so they could both slowly live a life of their own.

Bruce, now Bruce was different. Stark enterprises – meaning Tony - had managed to create a band that kept his anger levels in check, repressing them as much as possible, leaving minimal chance of Bruce changing. Even with this, Bruce kept his distance and stayed out of sight most the time but with regular visits to Stark tower and an apartment just downtown.

Over all, they were a family, a family of super heroes, an unwanted ex-villain, and some colleagues who go by the names of 'agent', but, somehow, it all fell into place.


	2. This is how it goes

_Chapter One_

It was a warm summer night when Steve brought Peter home. Tony can still remember the look he had given him; like a child who had just found a stray kitten and was begging their parents if they could keep it. Tony didn't quite know what to expect when Steve had introduced him to the nervous child who looked like he was either going to cry or make a break for the door. Although Tony had agreed without much argument, they had discussed adoption before – even if he hadn't expected it so soon after.

Peter had started off shy, intimidated even, always keeping to himself and avoiding most conversations with small replies. They knew it wasn't going to be easy; taking in a child who had lost his family.

They had managed, and now, Tony sort of misses the good old days of child peter, if only slightly.

"Peter this is the last time I am telling you to get out of bed!" Tony called though his bedroom door for the 3rd time that morning; He could have just got JARVIS to wake him up but Tony took pride in these parenting moments.

"I told you I'm awake!" peter called from the other side, sighing heavily as he pushed his covers back.

"Awake does not mean you are out of bed young man!"

"Tony, please, it's barely 7:30." Steve groaned as he made his way to Tonys' side, placing a hand on his back as if urging him to let up. "Why don't we get started on breakfast?"

Steve had always had a nice influence on Tony. He was calming and reasonable, he would become no mans' land whenever arguments started; always keeping a level head.

When peter finally stumbled into the kitchen after washing and getting dressed he was greeted with the sight of Tony and Steve firmly lip locked in the middle of the room.

Peter made as many fake gagging sounds he could to get _their attention away from each other. _

"Urgh, dads please. Isn't it too early for this?" Peter groaned, walking towards the counter to grab a banana. It will always be too early for parents to make out with each other in front of their kids.

"It is never too early for love, son." And that was Tony and his reasoning that only applied to himself. Then he added as an afterthought "I hope you're going to eat a proper breakfast young man."

"What? Fruit is classed as breakfast." Peter reasoned as he collected his bag from the counter, checking if he had all his necessities for the day.

"You're never going to grow up being and strong like your dads if you continue like that." Steve added, sneaking his arm around Tonys waist.

Peter didn't even reply, he shrugged and moved around the counter to give both his dads a brief hug, Tony acted indifferent as if slightly offended that his son did not take his parenting seriously. Peter then headed towards the door, calling a quick goodbye.

"You sure you don't want a ride to school?" Tony called after him.

"No thanks, I'm early anyway." Peter replied easily, high school was tough anyway without having his parents drop him off.

"Well we'll be home late, come straight home and be sure to check in with JARVIS."

Peter knew the drill, but Tony always felt the need to ram it into his head every morning.

"Yeah, okay. Bye!" And with that he was gone, leaving Steve and Tony alone again.

"So where were we..." Tony started, turning in Steves hold to face him.

"I believe you were considering putting a tracker in Peters cell phone when I said this would be too obv-" And Steve really hated how Tony shut him up, because he didn't want to stop him when morning kisses came like that, not to mention the roaming hands. But really, nobody could blame Steve in his moments of weakness, after all; it was Tony _Fucking_ Stark.

...

It was at least noon by the time Natasha had finished her assignment, technically interrogation, she had been planning this all week only to have the idiot give up all the information within the first 10 minutes. Really, if they were this easy why did they bother sending her?

Not that she minded, in fact she was happy with the free time she had from working. It wasn't that she was getting bored of her job – it was virtually impossible – but she was trying to building her life, what with her 6 year old son and all.

And this was the reason she was now standing outside Clints' apartment, waiting for him to open the goddamn door.

"Clint! Open the door!" She shouted, getting prepared to kick it in before it swung open quickly.

"Jesus 'Tasha, must you always resort to violence?" Clint whined as he held the door open for her to enter.

"Only with you; not everybody needs to be beaten periodically." Natasha walked further into the apartment, glancing around at the array of toys and colouring books that marked the used to be tidy home. She cocked an eyebrow at the destroyed kitchen; she really wished Clint didn't try to cook. "Have fun?"

"Yeah, he was no trouble at all. You should take him to see Tony soon; he hasn't put the Iron man figure down since he got here." Clint laughed as if it was some kind of joke that nobody other than him would understand.

"I still find it relatively disturbing that you have figures of all of us." Natasha smirked, opening the living room door slightly.

"I got them for him not me!" Clint tried to explain as Natasha continued to smirk; she always knew something nobody else knew.

"Oh so the one time when I found one of them in your room was purely innocent?"

"I knew this was a bad idea."

"Calm down. It's not like you have a collection of yourself like Tony." They both laughed at that, knowing how far Tonys vain tendencies got him. At least he cooled down the ego when Steve and peter came into the picture.

They were both drawn out of their conversation from the sound of movement in the room.

"Mommy?" A small figure pulled the door fully open, a smile engraving too his face as Natasha crouched down.

"Have you been a good boy for Uncle Clint?"

"He's been nothing but good, Isn't that right Ivan?"

The small boy nodded enthusiastically, holding his arms out for a hug off his Uncle who happily obliged.

"Thank you Clint, I'll see you soon yeah? Fury said we're all in this evening so don't be late." Natasha nodded at Clint and smiled, staring at her son before righting his clothes.

"Since when have I ever been late?" Which was true, because Natasha cannot remember the last time Clint was late for a meeting.

...

Tony was late; Fury had expected it though so he purposely gave Tony a time that was at least 45 minutes before everybody else. How Steve and Tony managed to arrive at separate times they'd never know, but it happened.

Tony stumbled into the office only 17 minutes later than everybody else and was not ashamed in the slightest.

"Sit down Tony." Fury sighed, gripping the table in front of him as Tony slipped into the seat next to Steve and Thor. Distractions, distractions always arrived at the same time as tony.

"Do I need to separate you two or are you going to pay attention?" Fury had announced shortly after he started explaining their situation.

"No Mr. Fury sir, and if possible no detention either." There we're a few sniggers throughout the table from those who actually understood the joke. Fury just stared at tony a few moments longer before Tony held up his hands in surrender. "By all means, continue."

Steve sighed and shook his head, leaving a mental note to make sure tony text Peter that they were going to be later than expected.

* * *

_Frankie here;_

I'm going to have to stop there. Mainly because it is now 02:23am and I have college in the morning. The next chapter will be up soon considering this one is mostly to just get a feel for the characters.

Also thank you for all the alerts and favorites and so on, means a lot that you enjoy this!


	3. Let me define

_Chapter Two_

It was late night when Stark tower had a black out. It wasn't even much of a black out, rather than a massive power failure from Tonys new eco-energy invention. It obviously had a few faults to be ironed out – after all it was only a test run.

Steve was, unfortunately, in the shower when they lost power. He was hardly surprised when the room blacked out with water still streaming down on his face. He put his hand against the wall and sighed. He didn't get out straight away – the evenings Avengers meeting had taken toll on his patience and he needed time to release stress. Instead he closed his eyes and pretended that the room wasn't in total darkness.

It wasn't until after he finished washing that he realised his problem – getting dressed. After much struggle in finding what limb went where he managed to get himself decent. Although knowing his luck most of it was either inside out or the wrong way round.

"Tony!" he called as he exited the bathroom, his arms out in front of him in case of any obstacles. "Peter?"

"Steve? You alright?" Thank god, Tony. Steve sighed as light made its way into the room. If anything, Tonys chest sure made a great night light.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Good. JARVIS is on the power failure." Tony pulled Steve towards him, closing the distance. Steve sighed, now was not the time for this. But he really, really couldn't argue when he was backed up against the kitchen counter could he? He made a mental note to try and minimise the times he used that as an excuse each time he succumbed to Tony.

Steve nuzzled against Tonys jaw, stubble scratching his cheek softly and sighed. Despite Tonys urges Steve didn't let it get too far before Peter stumbled out of his bedroom – _Thank god_.

"Dads did you kno- HOLY WHAT." Peter scurried back as quickly as he came into the room. Clearly Tonys chest had made the room brighter than anticipated.

"Dad, pop," Peter called though his door, "I love you and all, but there are defiantly some things that _should not_ happen in a black out."

They separated, righting their clothes so they were more decent.

"Son, I'll have you know that a black out is the perfect time to seduce somebody." Tony started, moving towards his door. "Your father and I happen to have some rather interesting occurrences in dark rooms"

There was the sound of something hitting the wall and an immature groaning in disgust sound. It was then that the lights came back on, they squinted as they let their eyes adjust to the might.

"Thank you JARVIS."

"Tony, don't horrify our son. He gets enough of that when Natasha is round." Steve scolds, opening the door as if to say it's safe to come out now.

"That reminds me. We have some Intel from Russia that needs investigation, so we'll be away for a couple of days." Tony says as they make their way back into the kitchen.

"Sweet." Peter grins, of course the first thing that Peter is happy for is the house to himself. "When are you guys going?"

Steve folds his arms across his chest and cocks his eyebrow at Tony who places three cups of coffee on the counter in front of them.

"Uh-huh. You're not staying here on your own young man."

"I- uh- what? Why can't I? I'll have JARVIS." Peter stutters, shrugging his shoulders and holding his hands up in a gesture of 'why not'.

"For one, JARVIS is not a person. Although I sometimes have to wonder from the way Tony talks to it"

"Hey," Steve holds up his hand to stop Tonys unnecessary comeback. Tony scowls – although it looks like pouting, even if Tony denies being able to pull that expression at all.

"Two. You of all people Peter, should know how dangerous it is." Peter goes to retort but Tony shakes his head, cutting him off as Steve continues. "We are not leaving you unattended while we are not in the country."

And that was final. Peter knew how hard it was to break Steves command. He just had to accept it and hope whoever was asked to look after him was sane. Unless it was Fury, gods no, he'd actually throw himself off the Stark Tower if it was him again. Peter could still remember being told to 'Go the fuck to sleep' by Fury whenever he tried to do something. Peter is kind of hoping it is Coulson, he likes him and lets him get off easy whenever he is late or forgets to tell him where he is going – Probably because Coulson _already knows - _ and not everything gets put into the report for his parents later.

Peter sighed, "What's the verdict?"

"We have asked your Aunt Natasha and Uncle Clint; as we don't know how long we'll be and both of them have jobs as well." Steve nodded at Tony.

"What? Oh, come on." He whined, but gave in. He was tired and it was late and they had talked far too much. "Urgh, okay. I'm going to bed now anyway." He pushes off the counter and makes his way back to his room.

"Night Peter." They say in union.

"Night dads."

...

If there was one thing that Clint could wish for it would be a family. Sure, he had his job. He loved his job; he would never give it up. But as the years passed he began to wonder where the time went. If he were to grow old and die without leaving any memories of his life into the world.

This sentiment was never dwelled on for two long. After all, he had a family – albeit a very unusual family. He had the avengers, Fury, Coulson, Ivan, Peter, and even Loki – aside from when he is being cryptic and weird - since he had to let the past die. So all in all, Clint would do anything for these guys.

This is why he was sitting in his car, awaiting for school to let out with Ivan sleeping in the back seat. It wasn't until 10 minutes later that teenagers slowly slunk out of the building, messing around on the sidewalk without a care in the world. His eyes scanned the crowd until they locked onto the familiar face of Peter. He pulled his car out and swerved it in front of the school, shocking a few of the students as they walked past.

"Hey kiddo," He called out the window. Peter glanced around nervously as he made his way to the car. Clint made a mental note to call him up on that, wouldn't do to have the kid bullied. "Hop in."

"Hey Uncle Clint, I thought Aunt Natasha was picking me up?" He asked as he slid into the passenger seat. Clint pulled away from the school before answering.

"She got called away on a mission. Looks like I'm on babysitting duty today." Clint grinned, while peter groaned. It's not as if being looked after was a bad thing, just being treated as if he were Ivans age was what annoyed Peter.

"Come on, your dads are just looking out for your well being." He reassured, as if picking up on Peters feelings. Having a family of trained assassins, spies, superheroes and agents sometimes makes things hard to hide.

It was when they stopped for food in Wendys did Peter try to voice his opinion.

"I mean, I know they love me but sometimes they get a little bit too much yanno?"

Clint tried not to imagine having Tony Stark and Steve Rogers as parents, because even he'd end up crazy.

"Couldn't they have just asked me to check in with them? They don't trust me at all."

Clint chewed his food slowly, thinking about the best way to word it without sounding patronising or as if Peter's thoughts on the matter were incorrect. He decided to go with the most used phrase on the subject.

"It's not you they don't trust, it's everybody else."

"I can't believe you actually tried to use that on me." Clint shrugged, knowing it wasn't going to work. "If that's true, then can't they at least trust me to keep myself away from people they don't trust?"

If there was anything that Clint got out of this conversation it was that he was really, _really_ bad with kids. What happened to the good old days of shooting your problems with an arrow and patiently waiting for it to either blow up or vanish? Although Clint didn't think shooting either Iron man or Captain America with highly explosive arrows would work in this scenario.

Clint wanted a family; he just didn't want the baggage that came with it.

...

"How is he?"

"He's coping. He'll get there, do not worry yourself."

"I do not doubt you Thor. I just don't trust the man sleeping in the bed in the next room."

At this Thor looked up at Fury who was standing over his soldier, a frown on his face and his arms held behind his back. From Thors point of view Fury was a respectable man who was fair and loyal, but it took all Thor had to convince him that his brother was no longer a threat in his current state. And that is what worried Fury; it was only a _'current state'_.

"You should know Thor, if there are any signs of him returning to his original mindset we will have to take the necessary action." Thor nodded; he did not need to be told twice. Fury sighed and rubbed his visible eye as if pained by what he was to say next.

"We're going to give him more leave way. He has proven to us he is of no threat and his surveillance will be limited."

Thor stood up quickly and turned to face Fury. "Really?"

Fury nodded, glancing at the door uneasily. "He is free to do as he wishes, his sessions with Coulson will be once a month rather than week but he must still stay with you. We can't leave him to his own devices yet."

"That goes without saying."

"We want him to get out more, humanize himself to the point that he blends in. If what you say is true – He is now mortal with no memory or life, then he needs a life to live."

Thor nodded again

"But if there is any sign, anything at all, that will result in him going down a destructive path you will report it straight away. I've already briefed the rest after the meeting yesterday, so do not worry about them."

Thor nodded one last time before taking his seat again, staring at the door intently.

"And Thor,"

Thor looked up once more as fury made for his exit.

"Do not make me regret this decision." Thor did not even need to nod.

* * *

_Frankie here;_

That's it, I'm dead. I've put off my essays for this and it still didn't turn out how I wanted. (unbeta'd untill my friend is home, sorry guys)

I'm going to just say I'm sorry if I ever jump from American to English writing, its because I'm British and trying to use American word forms - Really, I spent 15 minutes talking to my friend to try and remember what you people call 'Foot paths' because I had no idea what a Side walk was until now.

LOKI IS HERE. FINALLY. Well, not really - Just a mention of Loki. BUT STILL. He will make an appearance next chapter - AS WILL BRUCE.

Next chapter will be done for possible Wednesday.

Thank you for all the alerts again! For the people that requested Tumblr via message I have linked on my page save people re-asking. Feel free to say hi!


	4. When I was younger

_Chapter Three_

From what he could remember, there was a fair amount of pain. He couldn't recall what part he had injured other than he had done it. Images rushed though Clints mind as he recalled what had happened. After taking Ivan and Peter for food they went for a walk. Clint got caught up in a street fight – it wasn't the fight that hurt him - it was the trying to dodge the oncoming vehicle that had broken his arm. Just his luck, and now he was in hospital wing being looked after by somebody he could only describe as huggable – while high on god knows what they had given him for the pain.

God, he hoped Ivan and Peter were okay. He was scared of Natasha already never mind her, Tony and Steve combined.

"Doc," Clint slurred, licking his lips slightly as he got used to his tongue. "I always wanted to fly Doc"

"I feel like I'm high in the sky, is it always like this? Whatshisface, he flys. The one with the sass and swag and gay American husband."

"Arn't most of us here American?" The huggable one spoke, he was cute and shy and awkward from the way he fiddled with a pen and a clip board and placed his weight from foot to foot – at least that's what Clints current hazy state could work out.

"Yes, but I am not _the_ America. He's like, patronage in a person." Clint tried to use hand gestures to explain but then realised his hand was in a sling. He frowned down at the offending limb.

"Don't worry Clint it won't hinder you in archery. You'll be just as good as new in a few weeks – It wasn't as bad as we thought." He fidgeted again. Clint couldn't help but watch the way he rolled the pen between his fingers and the way he spoke ever so carefully, pronouncing each word slowly as if speaking to a child.

"You're cute." Clint said abruptly as he was being checked over once more. "You come here often Doctor?"

The doctor – Bruce Banner to put a name to him – laughed awkwardly, unsure on how to react to Clint other than to brush it off. Clint sadly knew who he was talking to, but the drugs was making it hard for him to keep his mouth shut.

It was a few hours before Clint was able to think coherently and be able to leave the ward, it was then he realised where he was - Banners medical wing – Clint sighed, reeling back over what he had said and oddly enough not regretting any of it. He left the room in search of Bruce and smiled when he found him hunched over his desk in the office next door.

"Hey cutie," Clint called as he leant his back against the door frame.

Bruce glanced up at Clint, he didn't smile – even when he did it was awkward and of the nervous sort – but instead gestured to Clints arm. "You're free to leave as long as you keep it in the sling for the first 4 days and then come back here for it to be checked."

Clint nodded, not needing to be told twice. It was then that it finally dawned on him.

"Shit! Where are Peter and Ivan? Are they here?" Clint was defiantly going to die. Tony stark would hang his body by an arrow off the top of Stark tower to show the world the idiot that forgot that he was meant to be babysitting.

"Clint, calm down. They're next door – was here when you arrived." Clint sighed in relief; today wasn't his day to die.

He was happy as he left the office, but he wasn't entirely sure why. Maybe it was the fact he was still alive, or his injury wasn't serious, or maybe it was the slightest hint of a smile that broke its way onto Banners lips as he said goodbye was the reason.

...

Teenagers are normally happy when their parents leave for a few days, normal teenagers go out and have fun, normal teenagers drink and have sex and don't have two super heroes for dads. Normal teenagers do not get bitten by radioactive spiders on a school field trip.

After Clint finally got out the hospital they had been taken back home where Peter had about 26 missed calls and 12 texts from his dads. Having found out that Clint was now unable to care for Peter they made other arrangements. Luckily enough they trusted Peter enough to stay at home – for School Coulson was in charge of taking him to and from.

And that is where it all started; going to school after being dropped off, going on a day field trip to a science exhibit and then proceeded to getting bitten by a radioactive spider – he assumed it was a spider, if the webs covering his hand were anything to go by.

So Peter was in possible one of the biggest dilemmas he had ever faced and he couldn't tell his parents, JARVIS wouldn't be much use and Uncle Bruce would tell Tony and Steve as soon as there was any sign of abnormalities – Such as Peter getting his phone stuck to his hand or not being able to let go of the door handle.

It was weird and strange but Peter knew one thing from having two super heroes as fathers – being different was dangerous, and really, Peter just wanted to make it through high school.

...

Loki was confused. It was hard; not knowing who or where or why you are in the place you are in now. He had been staring at the front door for around 3 hours, although time had little meaning to him at this point, willing it to open – to have something or somebody to welcome back to the place he couldn't really consider home. He kept on waiting until his body decided to notify him of how food was a necessity though out the day.

He seldom left the apartment, and even less he went further than the end of the block – but something today made him feel like trying, going into deep water in hopes of maybe drowning in the mass of people that flock the streets. He grabbed all the essentials for leaving the house – coat, keys, money – and left for the streets.

Despite his thought process; he didn't go very far. Loki had managed to find a park wherein he could lose himself, be outside and yet undiscovered by other people. He watched a few couples pass by, he was interested in reactions, and how people looked and casually touched each other. It was like a study of everything he had forgotten, everything he needed to know.

He returned to the apartment just before it got dark, he was not expecting Thor to have gotten back before him.

"Where have you been?" Thor asked casually from where he was sitting, not taking his eyes off the TV while doing so.

"To get something to eat, I'm still not sure how to use the kitchen." It was funny; odd even, how easily lies fell off his tongue. As if he was used to it, it was natural; like a first language. Loki frowned at himself slightly.

Thor looked at him then, as if calculating Lokis reaction, but then he smiled. "Need not, brother of mine. I shall request for some help for you during the day?"

Loki smiled and shook his head. "You needn't bother. I shall make do with what I can for now, and who knows; maybe I'll regain some memory."

Thor saddens; he glances at the floor and gives a pained smile. "It is not so bad, rebuilding your life from the start."

"It is not my life to start."

Loki knows; he knows he is not Thors brother – but a remnant of what his brother used to be. He is right; it is not his life to make the choices for.

...

Peter had made the right decision. Whatever had happened to him – It wasn't normal. Although he wasn't always normal to begin with – Having super heroes for dads did that to his image.

He wasn't complaining; being able to shoot webs that he could swing from like Tarzan was possibly the coolest thing that had ever happened to Peter. Not to mention his heightened senses and the way he felt, It was like a constant buzzing though his body – itching for him to use whatever give had been given him.

It was scary and daunting but Peter couldn't wait. He couldn't wait to know what good this was for – If his parents were super heroes then why couldn't he be?

* * *

_Frankie here;_

Thank you all who review and read and like this story! Right now I'm trying to fit in about 4/5 different story lines and it seems like a jumble of mess - Especially Peters story line. So I am really sorry, i'll evaluate these chapters once I get the format of writing sorted out (As time lines are all messed up).

If it helps - each chapter is in order, such as Clint in hospital - peter getting bitten - same time as Loki leaving house - peter growing abilities. If its hard to understand from like that then i'm sorry and I'll try harder.

Next chapter will be longer I promise. I rushed with this one a little bit just to get it done.


	5. Built out of stone

_Chapter Four_

It had been a week since peters fathers returned – it turned out to be a false alarm after all, Tony has scoffed at the waste of his time but Steve thought that it was good to check even if they hated leaving Peter like that.

Tonight was the night of their bi-annual Avengers meeting and Peter was just glad to get them both out of the house, they had been hovering after finding out what happened to Clint and it set Peters nerves on edge. He has no idea why, after all, it's not like he has anything big to hide, not at all. He was starting to worry if the guilt of lying – technically not telling – his parents about his abilities was going to start out weighing the feeling of helping people in need.

Peter had never lied to his parents, and because of that both Steve and Tony always assumed he was honest about everything. They still thought of him to be their little boy who used to crawl into their bed at night and claim Tonys chest to be his special night light that scared all the monsters away – peter would forever deny this fact even in pain of death.

Either way, tonight meant he would have free rein and would not have to sneak in and out his bedroom window – he might have to hack JARVIS again so he didn't spill the beans to his dad about what time he returned home but over all his night was looking pretty good.

Peter tried not to tally up mentally how many criminals he caught in a night; it was hard not to feel proud of his work as he watched the officer take his last catch back to the station. They were like flies – he mentally sighed at his own irony – falling in his web of justice. He quickly remembered the time as he watched the car pull away from the curb, reminding himself mentally to stop off on his way home to change – no good if the cameras at stark tower catch him as spider man.

So over all Peters night had been a good one, that is, until he got home.

"How do you expect us to stay calm? We don't know where he is!" he swore as he heard Tonys voice through the door, opening it very slightly to catch sight of Clint, Bruce and a cross between worried and angry parents.

"You of all people should understand what teenagers are like Tony." And score 1:0 to Uncle Clint, peter knew he liked him for a reason.

"This is Peter we're talking about! He isn't like me; I wouldn't let him be like me." The distress was becoming very clear in Tonys voice and peter was feeling all the more guilty for standing idly in the door frame.

"Sir," JARVIS spoke above them all, calling their attention. "I'd like to inform you that the object of your conversation is currently hiding in the doorway."

Peter hated JARVIS; he didn't even think it was possible to hate one of his dads' inventions until he found out what a traitor that goddamn thing was.

Nobody said anything as Steve strode over to the door to yank it open revealing a very nervous looking Peter.

"Hey dads, uncles" He laughed nervously, "What are you doing back so early?"

"Peter," Tonys voice was solid, as if trying to repress himself from raising his voice and yet far from calm. "Could you stop hiding in the door way and come in and then please explain to me where you have been all night?"

Peter reluctantly walked in, closing the door behind him and walking towards the kitchen counters where they were all gathered. "I just wanted some fresh air, I went for a walk."

"Oh, for over 2 hours?" _Shit._ Peter hadn't expected them to have been home that long. Clint had made his way over to the phone, Peter focused on what he was saying enough to know they had called Fury and Coulson to look out for him.

"I'm guessing i'm grounded?"

"Oh no peter," Tony folded his arms across his chest as he continued, "grounded gives you the impression that there's a time limit. You, on the other hand, are pretty much under house arrest until I say otherwise."

"What? That is tota-"

"You can go to school and come home – If you need to go to the library you will tell us first. No acceptations." Tonys personality was naturally sarcastic, flamboyant even, but Peter was sure that tony was 100% serious.

Steve sighed, rubbing a hand over his eyes as if willing the oncoming headache to go away. "Go to bed Peter, we'll talk more in the morning."

Peter didn't argue as he resigned himself to his room for the remainder of the night.

...

Tony was all but holding his breath as peter left for his bedroom. He had nearly let himself get angry with nerves, at times like this he really felt for Bruce – the one man who couldn't let his anger slip at all, and yet the one man who had anger constantly around him.

He sighed and raked a hand though his hair as Steve poured him a class of brandy; he swallowed it back in one and watched as Steve poured him a second.

Steve was like that, he always knew exactly when tony needed more and when he should be cut off. When he should drink fast or slow or not at all, because he knew tony and he knew tony loved the family he created enough to rake in his limits.

"Well," Clint said after he finally hung up the phone with Coulson. "Crisis averted for tonight at least"

Steve placed a hand on Tonys back as he nursed his second drink, rubbing soothing circles.

"He knows better than that." Tony said finally, all tension draining from him.

"I know but he's a kid," Steve replied gently, "And you can't say that the meeting from tonight didn't shake up the scenario. If he had just been late then we'd have grounded him with a stern warning."

Tony knows Steve's right, he's the calm level headed loving one – you always know when things are bad if Steve gets angry.

"Yeah, news of another super-hero or villain is about to make anybody protective straight away. You just over reacted slightly and forgot that you're surrounded by them anyway." Clint supplied.

Their meeting – which had been brief as they all wanted to get home – was about a new threat or possible ally, nothing new had come up as whoever it was they were very off the radar and hard to track, but it didn't stop it from playing on their mind.

All in all, Tony just had a bit of a shock with peter being late and the possibility of more dangers being out had just made it harder to deal with. He sighed once more before kissing Steve and bidding goodnight to the others, adding a mental note to talk to Peter in the afternoon.

...

Loki hated Jane, it wasn't hard to figure out his dislike as whenever he seemed to see her with Thor or the thought of her at all made his gut clench and want to scream – he didn't though, and he doubt he did before this.

It was one of the main things he didn't understand, the way he seemed to easily understand his dislike towards certain people. Thors friends for instance – he seemed to hold a certain grudge towards them and yet not know why. He wished it were easier to make his body forget than it had his mind, but a body always remembers the reactions it had for people, it could be altered though; over time. Loki was sure of it; he was so sure of forgetting everything that his body remembered that he couldn't even remember why he was so sure.

He sat in silence, listening to the noises that the building made – Thor had not yet returned from his work (Which Loki still had no idea what it entailed) so he must be with Jane – he wanted to make a resolution, something to hold onto – a change. That maybe he will live a life and would come to understand the city that had been forced onto him as a home. It was like he thought '_a forced home'_, because he knew he didn't fit in there – he felt like nothing belong to him, the books that he had never recalled reading, the bed he slept in, the view from his window – none of those were his, so why was he still there?

It was just like a prison that left you with an open door – only to be burnt when you reached the other side.

It was only then when the nightmares started.

...

Peter hardly slept; it was too be expected after last nights events. He was lying awake in bed when a knock came at his door followed by Steve carefully opening it to peer inside.

"Oh," he said as he opened the door fully as peter sat up. "You're awake"

"Morning dad," He yawned slightly. Steve had made his way over to Peters bed, sitting on the edge of it making it dip down slightly with his weight.

"Your dad didn't mean it, getting upset I mean, you're still technically grounded but Tony was just upset." Steve blurted out and Peter guessed that he must have been milling around Peters door for awhile trying to figure out a way to explain Tony on his behalf. "What I meant to say is, don't be upset okay? Talk to your dad for me, you know how bad he is at conversation starting and I have a feeling he'll be too messed up thinking you're going to ignore him"

Peter loved Steve because he understood how Tony acted more than anything in the world, both his dads were perfect for each other, and even if Steve hadn't said anything to Peter – he wouldn't have held a grudge.

"I know dad, I will." He smiled at him and Steve ruffled his hair in return, then proceeded to stand up and exit his room – probably in search of coffee, which peter desperately needed right now.

When Peter emerged from his bedroom into the kitchen he was greeted with Tony cursing blindly at the Coffee machine, he cast a glance to Steve who nodded in Tonys direction. Peter walked over silently and stood next to Tony as he grabbed a banana from the counter.

"Morning dad," peter greeted, Tony glanced at his son before smiling briefly as if all his tension about confronting his son all vanished within an instant.

"Coffee?" Tony offered

Peter nodded as he reached for another cup. Steve smiled from behind them both, he always knew what was best and somehow it was always right.

...

If there was one thing that Natasha told Clint more often than not was that 'love works in mysterious ways' and Steve and Tony we're the poster couple for that statement.

He knew it well and yet in all his life it never seemed to surface. Sure he has Natasha had had that fling once and he loved her more than he had ever loved anything in the world. She was just Natasha because there wasn't any role that would be suitable for their relationship.

And then there was Bruce, the ongoing problem in Clints' life. Of course, it started of minor so he ignored it and yet since he hurt his arm and over confidently flirted with Bruce while high on pain relief he now constantly had the thought of him engrained into his head and he had no idea why.

"Would you stop moping like a love sick puppy?" Natasha had finally said one day while sitting in Clints living room, she turned her attention briefly to her son who was happily playing with the TV remote and then she looked at Clint again.

"Mm not moping" He finally grumbled out, "It's my resting face."

"Don't lie Clint. I know what you're doing – you've been like this since the meeting last night. Actually – before then, spill the beans."

"There are no beans to spill"

"Are you bugged out about Loki still? I thought you'd get over the fact you can't shoot him in the eye."

Clint sat on the sofa, no longer in a daze. He trusted Natasha and she'd expect him to talk about this.

"I think I like somebody," Natasha nodded as if for him to continue. "Who turns into a big green thing and barely trusts anybody."

Natasha sighed, leaning forward to pick Ivan up onto her lap. "You sure know how to pick them,"

"Not helping,"

"I don't know Clint, when have you ever been one to mope or be distracted? Not do what you think is right? If you want this to work then you'd make it work. That's who you are Clint."

Clint knew she was right, he already knew what he was doing – exactly how he felt. It was just like aiming for something and always knowing what your target was.

He smiled at Natasha who returned it easily knowing what he was thinking. "Time to get Ivan to school" She said as she stood up, walking over to Clint to kiss his cheek briefly before gathering Ivan up and making her way out, only pausing briefly to call back at Clint as she left. "I want details!"

Clint only laughed as she closed the door.

...

When Loki arrived at the train station he did not know why or what had possessed him to go there, nor did he know how the man known as Coulson who arrived shortly after knew where he was.

"Going somewhere in particular?" Coulson finally asked, not looking at Loki rather than staring at the brightly lit up advertisements that surrounded the station. He rocked back and forth gently on his feet as if showing he wasn't posing as a threat.

"No I think not." Loki answered a few moments later, "I think I was looking for somewhere and I wasn't sure what it was." He glanced up at the Departures board as it flittered with all names of different towns and cities – none of which seemed to clock any memories.

"And where might that be?"

"Home,"

Coulson nodded, his attention returning to the departure board that had captured interest. Loki was never sure whether to trust the man standing next to him, he felt no grudge to him like he did the others rather than a surge of guilt that vined its way though his emotions, trapping him almost.

"Home is where your heart is," Coulson stated as if it weren't the most cheesy, unprofessional thing to say, even if they were all treading on thin ice around him.

Loki paused, "I've been informed that I don't have one."

Coulson just stared straight ahead – Whether Loki was referring to a home or a heart he did not know, but he knew that from where he stood that maybe he was salvageable, if not fixable.

"Your brother will be worrying soon." They had been standing in comfortable silence for quite a while and Loki didn't think he was ready to leave yet, the stations buzz of energy was just a gentle lull in Lokis mind.

"Not yet, just a little longer." Coulson said nothing as he turned back, waiting patiently. Loki nearly felt at ease.

...

He entered the hospital wing in a stride, Clint was confident that his lack of plan would maybe work. He was secretly dreading it because he knew how this would go; he also knew how persuasive he could be at times.

He found Bruce in his office, hunched over some paper work. Clint smiled as he lent against the door frame, arms cross loosely over his chest.

"Hey," he said to catch Bruces attention, he turned from his work to glance at Clint, confusion clouding his vision.

"Clint" he greeted, "I wasn't expecting to see you today, is something wrong?"

"Are you busy tomorrow night?" Clint asked, ignoring the previous question and instead jumped into what he was there for.

"If there something you need help with? I could always call Tony – he'd be better actually." Clint smiled faded slightly; Bruce had managed to shoot him down without realising and insulted himself all in the same sentence.

"There's no need for that. I'm asking you if you are free." Clint confirmed as Bruce looked slightly twitchy ad he fumbled around with some papers at his desk. Realization eventually dawned on his face.

"I don't think that's a good idea,"

"Why?"

"You know why."

"You shouldn't use that as an excuse to stop yourself having fun." Clint said, cocking his eyebrow slightly as he watched Bruce try and order his papers into a neat pile.

"I'm not; it's just not worth the risk."

"I thought Tony had that covered for you." Bruce sighed slightly; Clint knew this was going nowhere fast. "One night, what's it going to do? Come on Bruce."

Bruce passed as he set down his papers. "One night, but if anything happens then-" he broke off looking even more nervous.

"Nothing will, relax" Clint wasn't expecting it to work so easily but was grateful all the same. His smile widened. "Tomorrow, meet at mine, say 7?"

"8, if we can." Clint nodded. "Now go and annoy Tony please" Clint smirked, because that was Bruces way of saying 'fuck off i'm busy'.

Clint just hoped that this wouldn't turn out disastrous.

* * *

_Frankie here;_

I'm so sorry for the really late update - I've been sort of lazy/unmotivated/ busy lately. Luckily I've actually started planning chapters now rather than just writing from the top of my head - This will hopefully help with the flow of the plot more.

Un BETA'd as it's, like, 4am and I just wanted to get it out there.

I have not watched new Spider-Man yet so anything regarding that plot will be a bit wibbly wobbily until otherwise!

Review or notes for any questions concerning terrible writing, speech, or the plot in general.


End file.
